New Phone
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot. Modern AU. All Nancy wants is a new phone, and after months of asking her parents, they finally get her one. However, when she gets a strange text from someone, she starts to regret getting her phone.


For the first time, Nancy regretted getting her phone. She remembered begging her parents for months for a cellphone. Eventually they relented. Nancy wasn't the only one to get a new cellphone. Both her parents got one too. They were constantly texting her, asking her where she was and when she'd be home. Though annoying, this wasn't what made her regret getting a cellphone. No, something else had done that. It was at the end of school, when she'd gone to her locker to get her books. As she was there, she got a text. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked down. She saw that the text was from her mother. Initially, she thought she was asking if she would come home right after school. She rolled her eyes, annoyed that her mother would bother her with this again. However, this text was something else.

The text read: **Hey**** Baby, what do you think of my new girls?**

Attached to the text was a picture. Nancy scrolled down to see what it was. Her eyes widened as she saw the image, her phone almost slipping from her fingers. The picture was of a naked woman's body. The only piece of clothing on her was a pair of lacy black panties. Though the face was out of frame, but Nancy knew whose body it was. She was shocked that her mother, even if by accident, would send her a nude selfie. Despite her discomfort at the picture, for some reason, Nancy couldn't look away. She looked over the photo again and again, taking in the details. She couldn't stop looking at her mother's buoyant breasts. Those globes were topped by hardened, pink nipples. Her mother's skin was milky white and smooth. Her hips were cocked to the side, as if trying to say "come and get it boys". It took a while for Nancy to put her phone away. Even with her phone safely in her pocket, the image of her mother's naked body stuck in her head. She tried pushing it out of her mind, but it just stayed there, invading her thoughts.

As Nancy went home, she wondered how she'd talk to her mother. She was hoping that maybe she'd be able to avoid her mother. Maybe she'd be able to hide out at the library until dinner. However, there were some things she needed that she'd left at home. Nancy then thought about if she could sneak in and out of her house without alerting her mother. Her father was still at work and her brother was meeting his friends. It was even possible that her mother might be out of the house at the time. She might be meeting with some of her own friends or might be out shopping. However, this would not be the case.

When Nancy got home, she saw her mother standing in the front yard. Nancy tried to hide, but it was too late. Her mother smiled as she saw her daughter. "Hey Nancy. How was your day?"

"It was uh good," said Nancy. Her hopes of sneaking in without her mother noticing were gone. She decided to quickly rush into her home and leave, so as to minimize the amount of time she'd have to spend with her mother. "Hey, I've got some work to do for class, so I was thinking of going over to the library. I'll see you at dinner."

"Wait, wait, wait," said her mother as she followed Nancy into the house. "Before you go, I want to know about your day."

"It was good," said Nancy.

Her mother sighed. "You already told me that. I want details. Anything interesting happen today?"

Nancy bit her lip. She didn't know how long she could last. Maybe she could lie and say it was uneventful, but she knew her mother would see right through it. She was always able to know when Nancy was lying and she'd know if Nancy was trying to hide something from her. Her mother would hound her until she told her the truth. Nancy knew she'd have to tell her about the text. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Her mother would be just as embarrassed by it as Nancy was right now. Sure, any conversation they had would be awkward, but at least it would be brief. "Um Mom, did you send a text to Dad today?"

"No," said her mother. Nancy could see in her eyes she wasn't being honest.

"Look Mom," said Nancy. "I got a text from you today."

"Yes," said her mother. "I text you everyday. I want to know where you are and what you're doing."

"No mom, it wasn't that kind of text," said Nancy.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what kind of text was it?"

"Here, see for yourself." Nancy reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She pulled up the text and handed her phone to her mother. Nancy tried not to look at the picture, but couldn't help glancing down at it as she handed it to her mother. It was like a car wreck, she couldn't just look away.

"Okay, what is it? What did I text you?" She took the phone in her hand and looked at the screen. "Oh."

"Yeah, I got that today," said Nancy, reaching for her phone.

However, when Nancy went to take her phone, her mother pulled the phone away. She continued to stare at the phone. "Oh god. So you saw this?"

"Yeah," said Nancy. "I'm guessing you meant to send it to Dad. Can I have my phone back?"

"Oh sure," said her mother, handing the phone back to Nancy. "So, how was it?"

"How was it?" said Nancy, taking her phone back and putting it into her pocket.

"Seeing the picture," said her mother. "How'd you feel about seeing my photo?"

Nancy could feel her heart racing. She didn't know how to answer this question. Truth be told this was the kind of conversation she was hoping to avoid. While she could intellectually understand that her parents had a sex life. They probably sent sexy pictures to each other all the time. However, that didn't mean Nancy needed to be reminded of it, especially under these circumstances. "Well, I was surprised."

"I see," said her mother. "You were surprised to learn I had plastic surgery?"

"You had plastic surgery?" said Nancy, her eyes widening. She thought back to the text, remembering the picture. "Did you get a boob job?"

"I may have had some procedures done," said her mother.

"When?" said Nancy.

"You know that trip I went on a few months ago?" said her mother. "That's when I had my surgeries."

Nancy had to sit down on the couch. "So that's what you were doing? Getting a boob job?"

Her mother nodded, puffing out her chest. "Yes. Do you want to see?"

"No!" said Nancy.

"Sorry, sorry," said her mother, pulling away. "I guess I just don't know how to talk about this. You know, you don't expect to make this kind of mistake and you don't know what to say about it."

Nancy sighed. "Look Mom, this wasn't easy for me either. And you know what? I think you handled this pretty well considering the circumstances. I guess next time just double check before you send your sexy pictures."

"I'll make sure to do that," said her mother.

"Great." Nancy turned to go to her room. "I'm going to go to the library now."

"Before you go, can I ask you something?" said her mother.

"What is it?" said Nancy, turning around to face her mother.

"Um, I noticed you haven't deleted my picture from your phone," said her mother. "Is there any reason for that?"

"Oh, about that," said Nancy. She thought about it for a moment or two. Now that her mother had brought it up, Nancy couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't just deleted it. As Nancy tried to come up with a reason why she hadn't deleted the picture, her mother just looked at her. Finally, Nancy spoke. "I guess I was in shock."

"In shock?" said her mother.

"Yeah, I think I was in shock," said Nancy. "You know, I was in too much shock to go and delete the photo. You understand?"

"Yes," said her mother. "I understand what you're saying."

"Right," said Nancy. "Well, I'm going to get my things and then I'll be going."

"Alright," said her mother. "I hope you get some good study time in."

"I will," said Nancy as she went to her room. Her mother sat down on the couch, smiling to herself. While she didn't know what to expect when she sent Nancy her picture, this had gone better than she'd hoped. While Nancy had seemed shocked by the picture, the two women had bonded over the experience. Not to mention, she still hadn't deleted the picture. Sure, she had her excuses, but a good mother could see through them. Nancy may try to deny it, but she definetly didn't mind seeing that photo.


End file.
